TUS 3 CAMINOS (RIVAILLExLECTOR)
by Atzuko-san
Summary: ALAS capitulo1:mangaspoiler Regresaste a la cocina donde encontraste a alguien poniendo agua para café aun lado de tu olla de verduras, lo reconociste inmediatamente su capa de la legión le cubría la cabeza,bueno con esa baja estatura todos lo reconocían y una sonrisa se formo en tu rostro sabias que te saldría cara la broma-Buenos días Historia,me bienes a ayudar?-pero lo valía.
1. Prologos

*PROLOGOS*

Bienvenidos a mis pequeeeños fanfic RIVAILLExLECTOR!

En cada capitulo pondré 1 prologo de cada historia (osea 3 historias en cada capítulo) creo que soy mala dando explicaciones XDD

Los títulos son:

Mi pequeño cascarrabias (LECTORxRIVAILLEniño)

Alas(RivailleXLector)

Esclava(+18 años) RivailleX lector.

Bien solo déjenme decirles una cosa más:

Ustedes son la protagonista….vivan cada palabra, sientan como retumban en su cuerpo, pues ustedes son las dueñas de esta historia y solo ay una verdad absoluta: _**EL CORAZON DEL HEICHOU ES TUYO, Y ASI SERA HASTA QUE USTEDES DECIDAN.**_

_**Sin más por el momento te dejo los 3 caminos que puedes seguir. Suerte.**_

_**-Dialogo-**_

_**-"pensamiento"-**_

_*****_- tu nombre**_

_**Prologo (Mi pequeño cascarrabias)**_

_**Historia desarrollada en Tokio**_

_El frio se sentía en cada centímetro de tus sabanas, estornudaste sonoramente y abriste los ojos, malditos resfriados no te dejaban y ya era la tercera semana que te encuentras enferma. Miraste a tu alrededor, como de costumbre tu habitación estaba bastante ordenada, cosa que para ti era un poco raro, pues no recordabas haberla dejado así._

_Miraste el reloj 4:45 a.m. "bastante temprano" pensaste así que cerraste los ojos nuevamente e intentaste dormir. Pero unas pequeñas pisadas en el pasillo alertaron tus sentidos, y te cubriste nuevamente con tus mantas. El sonido de tu puerta abrirse te hizo querer reír, seguramente el mocoso te venía a buscar para que lo bañaras._

_Pero sentiste un peso extra en el lado derecho de tu cama, las sabanas se abrieron y cerraron rápidamente, sentiste el pequeño cuerpo de un niño acurrucarse a tu lado, abrazando tu costado y acurrucando su cabecita en tu hombro- No que podías dormir solo?- te giraste quedando de frente a él._

_-Cállate, tengo sueño- una pequeña voz malhumorada de ese pequeño tan tierno..- Y hace mucho frio….solo será esta noche, no te ilusiones pervertida- si, pequeño desgraciado!_

_-Tranquilo, no te hare nada, aun eres pequeño para mí- dijiste en tono pícaro, con una sonrisa en tu rostro. El cuerpo del pequeño se tensó y subió hasta quedarse a mirando frente a frente._

_-Yo soy lo suficientemente alto, y ya soy un hombre- el rostro sonrojado de un pequeño te miro desafiante, sus ojos eran pequeños y grises, su cabellera era tan negra como el plumaje de un cuervo y tenía la tierna edad de 7 años._

_-Si, claro, claro, lo que tú digas pequeño gruñón- tomaste su carita y dejaste 2 besitos en cada una de sus mejillas sonrojadas- ya ay que dormir, mañana nos espera un largo día- acurrucaste su cabeza en tu brazo y cerraste los ojos- descansa Levi-kun._

_-Tsk, buenas noches…***_-san- _

_El pequeño cerro los ojos, tu sonreíste victoriosa, como habías terminado en esa situación?, como era posible que fueran tan cercanos cuando hacía algún tiempo querías ponerlo en una catapulta y lanzarlo lejos, muy lejos de aquí?_

_**PROLOGO de**_

_**Alas**_

_***Universo Shingeki no kyojin***_

**-Heichou…**

**-Qué?**

**-Porque quiere acompañarme a la casa de mis padres?**

**-Ay algún problema con eso soldado?**

**-No pero….**

**-Pero qué?**

**-Porque, me está tomando de la mano y bueno esta vestido muy formalmente.**

**-Eso está mal soldado?**

**-No..pero sería mejor si dejara de apretar tan fuerte mi mano…ya casi llegamos…**

**-….si…-**

**-Deje de apretarla…Heichou? Acaso está temblando?**

**-Cállate…**

**-Cielos, está sudando frio…**

_**Prólogo de**_

_**ESCLAVA(+18)(historia desarrollada en un futuro apocalíptico)**_

_**-Ven aquí….**_

_**-Déjame ir- Miraste al hombre frente a ti, estaba en una sillón rojo, vestía un elegante traje negro y una corbata roja-Rivaille-sama, déjeme ir…no.**_

_**-Cállate y obedece, recuerda quien es tu dueño, maldita basura- en su frio rostro se reflejaba frustración, se levantó y te tomo de las muñecas, apretándolas fuertemente jalándote hasta el y con unos pasos hacia atrás, ya estabas sobre su piernas y el sentado en el sillón- Nunca te dejare ir, solo eres mia, tu cuerpo…- sentiste sus manos recorres tu cintura y espalda- asi como tu corazón, recuérdalo bien ***_- **_

_**Te sonrojaste, y bajaste la cabeza- Si mi señor….- Beso agresivamente tus labios, introduciendo su lengua en tu boca haciendo que soltaras un ligero gemido- Buena niña…-**_

_**Voten! Cual les parece que sea mejor?**_

_**Historia con más votos será la que durara más capítulos (no se dejen llevar por su perversión eh!) **_

_**Estas son sus historias, 3 caminos que el destino puso en sus vidas. Dejen un comentario con lo que les gustaría que pasara y eso.**_

_**Aquí dejo mi otro fanfic: s/9858250/1/Los-recuerdos-del-ladron-Rivaille**_

_**Ok ok bueno. Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Si quieren una portada especial de estos Fanfic nesecito alrededor de 25 votos XD**_


	2. Chapter 1- Subasta (Esclava)

_**ESPECIAL PARA EL 14 DE FEBRERO**_

_**3**_

_**CAPITULO: SUBASTA**_

Ruidos

Murmullos

Risas

Llantos

Abres los ojos

Miras a tu alrededor, todo está oscuro, sientes la presencia de otras personas a tu alrededor, puros sollozos, miles de preguntas en tu mente y el miedo te esta dominando..

-Do. ..Dónde estoy?- susurraste temerosa

-Cómo te llamas?- una dulce voz te llama, al parecer está detrás de ti, te giras un tanto sorprendida y fuerzas tu vista.

-Soy ***_- dices intentando ver a tu acompañante- cómo te llamas tú?

-Historia…co...como llegamos aquí?- la voz se acercó lentamente a ti, levantaste tu mano y tocaste el sedoso cabello de la joven a tu lado.

-no lo sé…solo acabo de despertar- dices sin más, pues es lo único que sabes. Como llegaste aquí? Solo tú tienes una idea, pero tus recuerdos son borrosos y no son muy confiables.

-Hola?- otra voz

-Cómo te llamas?- pregunta Historia

-Sasha…este…que...que nos van a hacer?- los sollozos de "Sasha" se escucharon en una esquina de la habitación.

-No lo se…..- respondes intentando llegar a donde está tu nueva acompañante, de repente, pones atención a tu cuerpo, el frio en tus pies, en tus piernas y muslos, tocas tu pecho y brazos, solo tienes puesto un vestido diminuto- que…que le paso a mi ropa?

-Cállense!

Una voz se escucha a la distancia, tu y tus compañeras se agachan, temerosas.

-Quien está allí?- Sasha pregunta desesperada- Por favor déjenos ir! Se los suplico- su voz se oye entrecortada, parece que está llorando.

Frente a ustedes, una gran puerta se abre dejando entrar luz blanca, que les lastima la vista pues estaban en completa oscuridad.

-SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! LES TRAEMOS LO MEJOR PARA EL FINAL! –una voz de micrófono te hace abrir los ojos, mirar a tu alrededor, miraste a una chica de 15 años frente a ti, cabellos rubios, cuerpo pequeño, piel blanca y ojos azules vestida como una monja, sin embargo la falda estaba extremadamente corta y tenía un collar en el cuello, como si de un perro se tratase, miraste en dirección a Sasha quien es de cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, como era de esperarse, tiene una prenda aún más "exhibicionista" que la rubia, pues solo tiene un delantal de cocinera sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

La sangre abandona tu rostro y te miras lo más que puedes, inmediatamente la sangre regresa a tu rostro pues solo llevas un kimono corto de color rojo, con detalles dorados, cubriéndote desde los hombros hasta la mitad del muslo.

-Kyyaa!- las tres gritaron al mismo tiempo, percatándose que no tiene ropa interior bajo esos raros disfraces.

Miras todo tu entorno, una habitación inmensa de vidrios polarizados, si pones atención veras que ay personas sentadas del otro lado- LES PRESENTAMOS LO MEJOR DE ESTE MES! LAS MAS BELLAS ADQUISICIONES QUE SE PUEDEN LLEVAR! ELLAS SON:

* LA DIOSA KRISTA! LA COCINERA! Y LA HERMOSA GEISHA! – reflectores rojos las iluminan por arriba y una sensual música se escucha a lo lejos- Y BIEN SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! A QUIEN SE LLEVARAN PARA PASAR UN BUEN RATO EN LA CAMA?!

Como si un relámpago las atravesara, se dan cuenta de lo que pasa.

-No….- susurraste, tu cuerpo tiembla y te dejas caer de rodillas, sientes la gran cantidad de miradas sobre ti y tus compañeras, escuchas el llanto de Sasha y como Historia empieza a gritar por piedad.

-LA SUBASTA COMIENZA CON 1350,00! QUIEN DA MAS! QUIEN SE LLEVARA A LA BELLA DIOSA!

-Historia….- miraste a la chica desde el piso, ella parecía estar congelada de miedo, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se dejó caer de rodillas, por otra parte Sasha se aferró a tu brazo gritando de miedo- Sa…Sasha! Detente, me lastimas….- a lo lejos las voces dejaban escapar cifras más y más altas de dinero, hasta que una voz femenina hablo, dando un número tan alto que las demás voces callaron y la rubia se petrifico.

-VENDIDA A LA SEÑORA YMIR!- unos hombres salieron de las sombras y tomaron a la pequeña rubia en brazos, quien solo se limitaba a llorar un poco más bajo.

-BIEN! PASEMOS A LA SIGUIENTE! QUIEN SE LLEVARA A LA COCINERA PARA DELEITARLOS!- Nuevamente las cifras subían y subían, la castaña se aferra a tu brazo que incluso te causa dolor y falta de circulación, pero todo termino igual- VENDIDA EL DR. COONY!

Entre gritos y golpes miras a la castaña ser llevada con su nuevo "dueño"- AYUDAME! POR FAVOR! ***_- la escuchas gritar desesperada por tu ayuda, la miras desaparecer por una puerta cercana, sientes un cálido liquido recorrer tus mejillas, empuñas las manos con fuerza y miras nuevamente a los compradores, sientes sus miradas, sus risas y su deseo.

-AQUÍ TIENE A LA MEJOR DE TODAS!, QUIEN SERA EL QUE SE LA LLEVE A CASA ESTA NOCHE!? QUIEN SE LLEVARA A LA GEISHA?!- Te abrazas a ti misma, dejas las lágrimas caer sin fin, tienes miedo, miedo de quien va a comprarte, miedo a la gente a tu alrededor…miedo a ser violada por

alguno de esos mal nacidos pervertidos.

-NNOO!- gritas presa del pánico, NO! NO! Como es que estas en esta situación!? Como es que estabas en el mercado negro de trafico de blancas?!

-500000! QUIEN DA MAS? QUIEN DA MAS?- La voz sigue pidiendo mas y mas dinero por ti, por tu cuerpo, por tu vida.

-Ya basta…..- susrras entre el llanto y la desesperación, miras a todas direcciones, hombres y mujeres detrás de esos vidrios, gente con un fuerte deseo sexual y para tu mala suerte….eres su presa.

-600000!, QUIEN DAMAS!?

-NO POR FAVOR!- NO NO NO!- NO PASARAS EL RESTO DE TU VIDA COMO UNA PROSTITUTA DENTRO DE UNA HABITACION, YA SEA QUE PASES AHÍ AÑOS O SOLO VIVAS ESA NOCHE! SIN LIBERTAD, SIN VER A TU FAMILIA!...NO!

De repente, una voz varonil se escucha a lo lejos, callando a todos al mismo tiempo, abres los ojos, y miras el vidrio que esta frente a ti, esa voz a dicho una cifra tan alta que incluso tu te has sorprendido..-Que…?

-BIEN DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! LA ÚLTIMA JOVENCITA A SIDO COMPRADA POR LA PERSONA QUE MENOS ESPERABAMOS: RIVAILLE-SAMA! GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARNOS ESTA NOCHE! LOS ESPERAMOS EL PROXIMO MES!-Las palabras hicieron eco en tus oídos, tienes la mirada fija en el vidrio frente a ti, pones toda la atención que puedes para poder ver al hombre que desde ahí te mira…en silencio….

Tus pensamientos se pierden en esos ojos grises, te miran fijamente, tan concentrada estas en ellos que apenas sientes como los otros hombres te llevan en brazos y te cubren con una fina manta color rojo, esposaron tus manos y pies, para finalmente llevarte a una puerta trasera, donde una mujer castaña de lentes te espera- Espero que estés cómoda pequeña "Geisha"- dice de manera picara, mientras te sube a un auto negro, al parecer estas sola, -Te llevare con Rivaille, espero que no sea muy agresivo- se sube en el asiento del conductor y hace que el auto se mueva a la salida- Por cierto, no tienes que asustarte mientras estés conmigo, puede que sea la última persona con la que hablaras jeje, soy Hanji Zoe y bueno…sabes tú posición actual no?

La mujer salió del estacionamiento, afuera todo es oscuro, la noche tenía que estar en su esplendor, la llena alumbraba el camino por viejos edificios derrumbados, lugares abandonados, la vieja ciudad María, completamente en ruinas después de varios terremotos y Tsunamis, el mundo sufrió varios cambios, un mundo donde te toca vivir, lleno de injusticia, donde solo los más poderosos tenían el poder sobre el mundo, el dinero compra a cualquiera y el amor verdadero dejo de existir hace mucho tiempo-…So..soy…la esclava de un hombre poderoso cierto?- dices encogiéndote en el asiento de piel color azul marino, tenías miedo, que sería de ti de ahora en adelante, vivirías un poco más….que tanto tendrías que vivir con tu "dueño"- Déjame ir….por – pequeñas lágrimas, miraste tus muñecas, la cadena no era lo suficientemente larga para poder agredir a la mujer y estrangularla, la escuchaste lanzar una risa un poco boba, pero macabra.

-Tu crees que puedes escapar de esto? Ya fuiste comprada, la trata de personas le puso n alto precio a tu vida, realmente piensas que haciéndote la sufrida voy a liberarte, además, tu no eres nadie ya, no tienes lugar a donde ir, a nadie para pedir ayuda, asi que olvídate de quien eras, solo recuerda tu nombre, hasta que "el" te ponga otro, pues solo eres una muchachita que dará sus servicios al hombre más rico del estado ok?

Las luces de la inmensa ciudad de Rose, alumbraron el vehículo y de paso t rostro sorprendido y con lágrimas- Me llamo ***_- dijiste hundiendo tu cabeza en tus brazos.

Bien, llegaremos dentro de poco….por cierto…eres virgen?- la sonrisa de la castaña se reflejó en el espejo sobre su cabeza.

Tu solo te sonrojas y levantas la cabeza para dar una respuesta-…..

_**¡FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD! 3 (POR ADELANTADO)**_

Ok ok, acepto que es muy corto, pero últimamente eh estado muy ocupada y apenas tengo tiempo de dormir (estos horarios son un asco) y no tendré tiempo de subirlo el 14/2/14

Próximamente: el cap 1 de:

_*Mi pequeño cascarrabias con: +_

Y esclava también tiene: +

Alas: 0 votos

Bien, otra cosa, por razones que desconozco, mis historias no aparecen en la lista principal de historias de Shingeki no Kyojin, asi que por favor háganme el favor de compartir estos fanfics y las invito a leer mi otro fanfic: s/9858250/1/Los-recuerdos-del-ladron-Rivaille.

Espero su cooperación ;). Intentare no retrasarme con el sig. Cap. (que será de "mi pequeño cascarrabias) pero más largo que este. También subiré el de Alas, pero será muy corto.

**SasuChanAriosto**: gracias por comentar y jajaja si ya sabía que en cuanto leyeran el título **de "Esclava +18"** iban a votar inmediatamente por este XD. …pervertidas XD

The-Pierot: Gracias por comentar y si, lo hare muy tierno, pues Levi es solo un tierno y gruñón niño XD

HASTA LA PROXIMA!


	3. Mi pequeño cascarrabias (1)

**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, esto está hecho sin fines de lucro solo por diversión para los fans.**

*****_- (tu nombre)**

**Advertencias: Lenguaje obsceno.**

Cuando te vi por primera vez….

Ahh! Es hermoso!

_Qué?_

Oye deja de estar corriendo o te vas a tropezar!

_Quien habla?_

Venga rápido!

_A quien estoy llamando?!_

Idiota, ten cuidado!

_Quién eres?_

OUCH! Ah eso sí que dolió..jeje

Tsk, deja de estar jugando, no estamos de vacaciones, compórtate ***_

_Como sabes mi nombre?!_

Si, está bien, pero no me puedo controlar es la primera vez que venimos aquí,….es realmente hermoso!..

Tú eres hermosa…

_**EH?! QUE!?**_

Yo..yo..no

Cállate.

Quien….quien…. ¡¿QUIEN ME ESTA ABRAZANDO?!

AH!

**+ A las afueras de Tokio. Departamentos para solteros. 6:50 a.m+**

Abres los ojos con pereza- eh?- te incorporaste y miraste a tu alrededor, el cielo comenzaba a ser iluminado por los rayos del sol, rascaste tu cabeza.

-Qué diablos fue eso?- dijiste pasando tus manos por tus mejillas para tratar de despertarte completamente, pero la sentiste húmedas y tibias- pero qué?...estoy llorando?..

Te levantaste y caminaste al baño de tu departamento, si bien no era muy grande pues solo cuenta con tu habitación, un baño, un cuarto de lavado, tu cocina y un viling(¿). Nada especial, pero lo suficiente ya que vives sola y era lo mejor que conseguiste con tu sueldo. Tomaste una toalla y abriste la regadera

-uhgg…ya es la tercera vez que sueño eso…- te desnudas completamente y te pones debajo del chorro de agua tibia, luego de unos minutos ya estabas vestida (blusa de vestir, pantalones de mezclilla negros, tenis blancos) y peinada con una coleta que sujeta tu (corto/largo) cabello.

Hace años que vives sola en esos departamentos, cada mes tu tutor te visitaba para entregarte algo de dinero, pero desde que dejaste los estudios sus visitas son poco usuales. Miras el televisor mientras te serbias un plato de tu cereal favorito y escuchas las noticias matutinas:

SE PRONOSTICA LLUVIAS MODERADAS PARA LA TARDE.

EN OTRAS NOTICIAS; CONTINUAN LAS MANIFESTACIONES EN LAS ZONAS ARQUEOLOGICAS DE LAS MURALLAS: ROSE Y MARÍA.

LOS MANIFESTANTES NO DEJAN PASAR A LOS TRABAJADORES QUE SUPUESTAMENTE TIENE QUE REMODELAR LOS POCO SIMIENTOS DE MUROS QUE QUEDAN EN PIE. DESPUES DE 4 SEMANAS LOS ENCARGADOS DE LAS REMODELACIONES AN RENUNCIADO AL TRABAJO.

"ESTOS MUROS SON PRECIADOS TESOSROS NACIONALES! NO! SON PARTE DE LAS MARAVILLAS DEL MUNDO! SIN ELLOS LOS HUMANOS NO EXISTIRIAMOS!"

AFIRMA LA LIDER DE LOS MANIFESTANTES: HANJI ZOE

PARECE QUE NO SE LLEGARA A UN ACUERDO EN ALGUN TIEMPO.

Sonreíste con la boca llena- Hanji-san..es sin duda admirable- dijiste mientras veías a una mujer castaña de lentes sujetando carteles en alto y gritaba algo como: LOS MUROS SON HISTORIA! LOS TITANES! TITANES! – y cosas parecidas. Desde luego que si, después de todo ella es como tu hermana mayor, si no fuera por esa 4 ojos tu estarías viviendo como monja en ese convento.

Miraste la hora en la esquina del televisor- 7:30….7:30!? AAHH NOO LLEGO TARDE!- dejaste tu plato en el fregadero, tomaste tu bolso color verde y saliste corriendo de tu departamento en el primer piso.

-Quiero que te comportes- una mujer de lentes y cabello cenizo caminaba por la calle principal con un niño pequeño a su lado- cualquier falta y tendré que disciplinarte

-Si- el pequeño traía puesto un abrigo color negro y la capucha cubría su rostro.

Corriste un par de cuadras y miraste a lo lejos la guardería en donde trabajas- YA CASI!

Unos cuantos pasos y te detuviste en seco frente a la reja intentando recobrar el aliento- Ah ***_-san!- escuchas una dulce voz que viene del interior del lugar- me alegra tanto que llegaras- dijo una chica rubia acercándose a ti, vestía una blusa color azul pastel y unos pantalones blancos de mezclilla con su mandil verde cubriéndola, sus rubios cabellos en una coleta.

-Historia-san!- entraste al lugar, las paredes de color verde y blanco, el techo pintado de azul pastel simulaba un cielo con nubes.-la lamento la demora jeje.- dejas tu mochila en los casilleros de la recepción y tomas un mandil color verde pino de un perchero cercano- me alegra estar de vuelta, como va todo?

-Bien, todo está tranquilo, los niños se portan bien, aunque "tu escuadrón" ah estado un poco triste por tu ausencia, claro que Auro-kun aprovecho para ponerse a hacer travesuras.

-Ahh ese mocoso grosero!- dijiste atando los lazos de tu mandil en un moño.- Ya le daré una buena reprimenda que jamás olvidara!

-QUIEN TENGRA UN CASTIGO SERAS TU ***_!- La gruesa voz de Keith Shardis, a tus espaldas- QUE SON ESTAS HORAS DE LLEGAR EH?!- Se puso frente tuyo, gritando en tu cara como era común en el- COMIENZA A TRABAJAR PEDAZO DE OLGAZANA! 1 SEMANA DE VACACIONES Y PARECE QUE ERES MAS INUTIL!- Sus ojos estaban puestos en los tuyo, solo te limitaste en cerrar bien la boca y resistir las ganas huir de sus gritos- PONTE A TRABAJAR!

-SI SEÑOR!- Dijiste lo más firme que pudiste y corriste a los salones especiales para niños de 5-6 años, en donde trabajabas. Después de Lavar el piso y trapearlo, pasaste a las mesitas, despegaste chicles, lavaste la pintura y cambiaste el mantel de plástico color morado por uno color naranja.

Limpiaste los juguetes y acomodaste los platos donde serbias el desayuno infantil, abriste las cortinas y miraste con satisfacción tu trabajo. Todo en orden para recibir a esos 4 mostritos que te llenaban de diversión.

Unos minutos más tarde estabas formada en la entrada del lugar con tus compañeros cuidadores- ESCUCHEN! ESTA SEMANA TIENE QUE SER TAN EFICAZ QUE LOS NIÑOS DEVEN TENER LA MEJOR PREPARACION! TODS PONGAN TODO SU SER EN CUIDAR DE _ESAS "ESPERANZAS PARA LA HUMANIDAD"!- _Grito el moreno a los 10 educadores (entre ellos tu)

-SI SEÑOR!- Dijeron todos al unísono, poniendo una pose bastante extraña para ti desde que llegaste a esa guardería, pero al parecer era una tradición: un puño en sus corazones y el otro en sus espaldas…con una gotita de pena ajena en sus cabezas y con unas ganas de partirse de risa al ver a su aterrador jefe con un mandil rosado. Todos se formaron en la entrada en espera de los niños que iban llegando poco a poco.

-Ah, ***_-san, al jefe se le olvido darte esto- Te dijo la pequeña rubia, entregándote un folder color crema con el símbolo de dos alas en el centro- tal parece que tendrás un nuevo miembro en tu escuadrón..- la jovencita te sonrió dulcemente.

-Otro?- abriste el sobre y ojeaste sin mucha atención los papeles importantes de tu nuevo estudiante- Por cierto Historia, supe que tu fuiste la que se encargó de cuidar a Auro esta semana, lamento los problemas que te causo, el hecho de pelearse con Ymir-chan, me apena su comportamiento- tus mejillas se pusieron rosadas e hiciste una pequeña reverencia- Lamento las molestias…

-Tranquila no fue nada, oh mira en Erd-kun y Gunter-kun- al escuchar sus nombre miraste la entrada, los dos niños de 5 años eran llevados en brazos del abuelo de Gunter, inmediatamente que estuvieron en el piso se lanzaron a tus brazos.

-***_-Sensei!- gritaron ambos pequeños cuando te agachaste para abrazarlos.

-Ah bienvenidos muchachos, me alegra verlos otra vez.- los tomaste en brazos y te incorporaste- No se preocupe abuelo, me encargare de ellos nuevamente.

-Ah si está bien, nos vemos mas tarde de acuerdo?...- el anciano te hizo una reverencia y salio del lugar, llevaste a los niños al salón y les dejaste un programa infantil, minutos mas tarde Auro y la pequeña Petra llegaron.

-AH!? QUE.. QUE HACE AQUÍ!?- dijo espantado el pequeño peligris que llegaba solo pues su madre lo dejo en la reja del patio.

-Auro-kun….tu y yo tenemos asuntos de que hablar..-miraste al niño con una sonrisa suicida y este sudo frio.

-Ah! Sen-sei! – Exclamo la pequeña Petra en los brazos de su padre- papa! Papa! Mira! Es la sen-sei!

-Hola!

Después de dejar a Auro con sus compañeros regrésate a la entrada y miraste el archivo de tu nuevo alumno:

**Guardería: ESPERANZA DE LA HUMANIDAD**

**Nombre: Levi**

**Edad: 5 años**

**Fecha de nacimiento: 25 de diciembre**

**Nom. Del tutor: Riko ****Brzenska**

**Tiempo de estadía: 6 meses.**

**Alergias: Ninguna.**

**Conocimientos: Sabe Leer y escribir. Se le dificultan las matemáticas.**

**Dato a tomar en cuenta: Tal parece, que tiene el mal hábito de entrar al baño de niñas (ay que corregir) es agresivo y autoritario. Tiene un muy mal vocabulario para su corta edad (corregir) **

Estos eran los datos más importantes para ti pero..¿Dónde estaba el niño?, caminaste a la entrada con la vista metida en los papeles, y te detuviste al momento que la foto infantil caía al suelo llamando tu atención. Un pequeño niño de largos cabellos negros y ojos grises, miraba molesto a la cámara como haciendo un berrinche. Tomaste el pequeño papel y lo miraste con sumo cuidado…

…._Donde?... _

-Buenos días..- una voz frente a ti, pero no hiciste caso, pues tus ojos estaban mirando la foto como si una obra maestra se tratase.

_¿Lo eh visto antes?_

-Disculpe?!- la voz te llamo nuevamente, haciéndote reaccionar- Buenos días.

Una mujer de lentes y cabellos grises te miraba un tanto extrañada-Ah..Hola..- dijiste mirándola sorprendida, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?- Soy ***_- en que puedo servirle?

-Traigo a un niño, se llama Levy- dijo cortante, mientras jalaba al niño que estaba a sus espaldas- espero y no le cause problemas….qué esperas?.. Saluda- el pequeño encapuchado se puso frente a ti e hizo una reverencia.

-Soy Levy…un gusto-…que sentiste al oír esa suave voz?...por qué te sorprende tanto?...era la primera vez que la oías…no?, el niño levanto la mirada, la capucha cayo a sus espaldas dejando ver toda su carita.

Te quedaste sin aliento al verlo mirarte tan fijamente….sus ojos grises..Sus mejillas…su rostro y su voz. En donde los viste antes?

- So..soy ***_...Un gusto Levy-kun- te agachaste ignorando a la mujer presente y miraste al niño desde una altura parecida a la suya, extendiste tu mano frente a el, tus mejillas ardía, tu corazón latía muy rápido y en tu cara una sonrisa de ternura se formó y no desaparecía…al parecer a él eso no le gusto.

-Tks, en verdad vas a dejarme con esta mujer en este lugar de mierda Riko?- los pequeños ojos ignorando tus acciones y miraron molestos a la de lentes –Por qué mejor no me dejas en el contenedor de basura de la esquina?

-Suficiente Levy

Lo miraste con sorpresa, un niño de 5 años con ese vocabulario?- Está bien Levi-kun, vas a estar bien con nosotros, yo cuidare de ti, soy **********_ pero puedes llamarme sensei- intentaste poner una mano en su mejilla, pero el té alejo de un manotazo, sorprendiéndote a ti y a Riko.

-Callate pedazo de mierda! Como si quisiera que una niñera!- se dio media vuelta y camino a la salida- Mierda..

-LEVI! OYE REGRESA AQUÍ!

-Riko-san, en estos papeles usted me autoriza disciplinar al niño cierto?- tus ojos se ocultaban tras tu cabello- mi especialidad es lidiar con niños con algún problema, sin embargo mi trabajo no es promover la violencia- caminaste hasta la puerta del recibidor,- Yo cuidare de este niño, aun si tengo que mantenerlo dentro de esta guardería a la fuerza- miraste al niño a lo lejos, ya estaba por cruzar la calle- pues el, como todos los niños aquí dentro…-el semáforo se puso en rojo y el pequeño estaba por avanzar- SON LA ESPERANZA DEL MUNDO! (De donde mierda salió eso? O_o)

Corriste lo más rápido que tus piernas te permitieron y llegaste a la calle justo cuando el pequeño estaba en la mitad del paso de los autos, al parecer se dio cuenta que lo seguías y se detuvo- LEVI!

-Eh? DEJAME EN PAZ! ODIO LAS GUARDERIAS-el semáforo cambio a amarillo y para la mala suerte de ambos 1 tráiler con un conductor adormilado bastante alto esperaba cruzar.

-No me importa! A mí tampoco me gustaban! Pero mírame ahora! Trabajo en una y soy feliz!- caminaste lo más calmada que pudiste hacía en niño- Vamos Levi vas a divertirte, tendrás muchos amigos y el desayuno de hoy son donas.- forzaste una sonrisa, por primera vez en toda tu vida laboral tenías que sobornar a un niño de esta manera. Por primera vez un niño mostraba esta resistencia.

-VETE A LA MIERDA! TU Y ESA MALDITA DE RIKO! NO ME QUEDARE EN ESA PUTA GUARDERIA! YA DEJA DE INTENTAR SOBORNARME COMO ESOS IDIOTAS A LOS QUE CUI..!- el semáforo cambio a verde y el conductor avanzo sin poder notar al pequeño frente a él.

-LEVI!- escuchaste a Riko gritar a tus espaldas. El niño intento correr pero algo le decía que ya era tarde, lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrir su cabeza con sus brazos en espera del golpe.

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta….miles de recuerdos y emociones regresaron a tu mente como aquel día en el que lo perdiste todo… tus piernas te impulsaron, miraste la figura infantil, tan indefensa y frágil cambio a la de una niña con trenzas que te sonreía tristemente…..llegaste hasta la "niña" y la envolviste en tus brazos, el tráiler estaba a solo centímetros de ustedes, tu corazón parecía detenerse y un nudo apareció en tu garganta, cerraste los ojos…pero..

¡TE LO JURO!

Tu instinto de supervivencia reacciono haciendo que tus piernas te impulsaran, lejos del peligro.

Caíste de espaldas, con el infante sobre ti- E..Eso estuvo cerca….- dijeron ambos intentando recuperar el aliento, sus caras tan pálidas como el papel.

-Se encuentran bien?- la mujer de lentes les miro asustada- Levi! Ten más cuidado! Solo ocasiones accidentes- la peligris tomo al niño de los hombros y lo zarandeo.

-Riko-san, por favor…no querrá dar un espectáculo en medio de la calle después de lo vivido…- dijiste incorporándote, la de lentes miro a su alrededor. Efectivamente, algunas personas les miraban atentas y susurraban cosas entre ellas- Deje que yo me encargue de Levi-kun, no se preocupe está en buenas manos- tomaste al pequeño de la mano y te despediste con una reverencia.

-Si…más tarde vendré a buscarlo…- la mujer también se despidió. Ustedes caminaron nuevamente a la guardería…ah, que tantos problemas habías tenido y ahora el tener que presentar a ese "angelito" a sus compañeros sin duda sería un reto.

-Bueno Levi-kun…comencemos nuevamente vale?- dijiste mirándolo seriamente- Soy ***_, pero tu dime Sensei de acuerdo?, desde hoy estarás bajo mi tutela, así que intentemos llevarnos bien vale?- te agachaste y extendiste tu palma al niño.

-Soy Levi- dijo con las mejillas rosadas y poso su pequeña mano sobre la tuya.- y solo porque me digas esas estupideces tiernas como si fuera un bebe de mierda, te ayudara a que nos llevemos bien- un tic apareció en tu parpado derecho y tu sonrisa desapareció cuando lo escuchaste decir lo siguiente- tu solo eres una idiota limpia mocos de esos mocosos, ya lo veras, sin duda me largare de este maldito lugar! Se puso frente tuyo, desafiándote con la mirada- asi que no intentes detenerme ****_-san.

Cualquier otra mujer en tu lugar lo tomaría como una broma…pero conocías esa mirada llena de determinación, la rebeldía de su voz y su manera de ser, la viste mucho tiempo atrás.

-Hump, eso lo veremos enano malhablado- correspondiste su mirada con una sonrisa- a ver quién gana.

Prácticamente se declararon la guerra mutuamente….y eso no era bueno….nada bueno…¿Quién le declara la guerra a un niño de 5 años?...

_El viernes probablemente suba el de "ALAS"_

_Que les pareció el capítulo 1? Tal vez no es lo que esperaban, pero recuerden que Levi tiene una manera de ser de un niño de 5 años, con una infancia no tan inocente, pero eso lo veremos más adelante. Si no entendieron la primera parte, esperen un poco y lean "Alas", luego entenderán._

_En esta realidad ustedes tienes 19 años. Viven solas pues quedaron huérfanas…y eso será lo único que les diré!_

_Respuestas:_

Kurenai Lukia: **No pues yo te amo mas! Jeje,. En unas semanas subiré la conti de "Esclava"…bueno como te amo mucho te diré solo una cosa….*mira a todos lados*…en el siguiente capítulo habrá lemon XD (posible patada en las bolas…lo cual te saldrá muy caro jejeje). Gracias por comentar.**

lalocadekya : **Gracias por comentar y no te preocupes, pues si te leo XD**

The-Pierot :**Aquí tienes al pequeño gruñón XD, por favor especifícame tu voto. Gracias por comentar**.

Mei Phantomhive: **SIII! MAS LECTORAS! /*.*/ Y gracias por votar por Alas. No entendí eso de la redacción que mencionaste asi que por favor explícame mejor n.n**

Proximamente: ALAS

Proximamente: Esclava

AH CIERTO QUERIA PREGUNTARLES UNA COSITA….TENGO PENSADO HACER UN ONE-SHOT ERWINxLECTOR (lemon), pero claro necesito su opinión.

NO OLVIDEN ESPECIFICAR SUS VOTOS! Y si quieren un Levi Shota…bueno si.

YA SUBI NUEVO CAPITULO A MI OTRO FANFIC por si acaso quieren pasar y leerlo

**HASTA PRONTO! **


	4. Alas (cap 1)

**ADVERTENCIA!: SPOILER MANGA CAPITULO: 49 o 50…no recuerdo.**

**ADVERTENCIA 2: este capítulo trae…LEMON! (no muy bueno pues me muero de sueño), pero Lemon es Lemon. XD**

**HEY HEY HEY! BUENOS DIAS MONTON DE PERVERTIDAS! (¿)**

**Gracias por entrar a este nuevo capítulo de TUS TRES CAMINOS! Realmente me hacen muy feliz. Por cierto, en unos días subiré el lemon que mencione antes (ErwinXLector) eso si, va ser muy explícito que incluso necesitare unas cuantas barras de censura para sus mentes. XD ok no**

**Contestare sus comentarios antes de empezar y les dejare una sorpresa al final de este capítulo.**

**Respuestas:**

shirokitty: Aquí tienes la actualización! Gracias por tu comentario y tu voto.

SakuneMai : eso se suponía, pero al principio no aparecía aun después de 2 horas, pero ahora me parece que ya aparece. Gracias por tu voto

The-Pierot: Po..porque soy un amor!? o/ó?...gracias por tu voto a esclava ¬/¬*

Kurenai Lukia: *Baja en un paracaídas de corazones y lo guarda en su súper mochila! Ok no* HOLA! SI REGRESE! Me alegra que estuvieras esperando y ¿¡COMO CARAJOS QUIERES LEMON CON UN NIÑO?! O/Ó?! Tal vez sea una de esas personas lujuriosas de la internet que son mala influencia para los demás pero jamás haría lemon con un alma inocente de 5 años y… A LA MIERDA! SI HABRA LEMON**!...peeeerrrooo mas adelante mi chica pervertida pero cuando Levi ya sea un poco mayor.**

Gracias por tu apoyo en el de Erwin x Lector, como ya dije lo hare muy explícito (sexo en la oficina XD).

A si, no se si lo notaste pero al final puse que si no entendías la primera parte es porque fue un sueño, un recuerdo de tu vida pasada (ALAS spoiler).

Bueno gracias por comentar! Te mando unos besos bien apasionados (¿?) y espero la conti de **Roulette of Memories, pues tu también me tienes pegada a la computadora completamente ansiosa!**

Mei Phantomhive: Lamento la espera XD...espero que te guste el primer capítulo de ALAS.

_Cosas importantes:_

_*********- __**nombre y apellido tuyo o de tus padres**__._

_-Y cres que ami me importa si te duele?- el joven te miro divertido- __**recuerdos.**_

_En aquel entonces…._

_La tormenta azota fuerte en el techo de tu casa en Trost, la temporada de lluvias estaba por terminar. Tu mirabas por la ventana como las gotas chocaban contra las flores del balcón haciéndolas moverse de un lado a otro._

_-Mama, las margaritas florecieron esta mañana- Dijiste a tu madre que servía algo de sopa para la comida- cuando papa regrese seguramente estará sorprendido con lo bonitas que son verdad?_

_-Si, sin duda hiciste un buen trabajo en cuidarlas mi nena, pero ahora vamos a comer, voy a despertar a tu hermano, vale?- tu madre te dedico una cálida sonrisa única en ella y fue a la habitación contigua para buscar al pequeño Robert de 2 años._

_-Si!- ibas a subir a tu silla para comenzar a comer, pero unos golpes en la puerta llamaron tu atención, caminaste lentamente y preguntaste en voz alta- Quien es!?_

_-Buenas tardes, se encuentra la señora ****_- la voz que te respondió desde la calle menciono el apellido de tu madre._

_-Para que la busca?_

_-Bueno somos..,_

_-Cariño quién es?- tu madre llego detrás de ti con tu hermanito en brazos aun adormilado._

_-No lo sé todavía, pero te buscan.._

_-Señora ***- La voz masculina pronuncio el nombre de tu madre nuevamente, ella al escucharle pareció alegrarse y dejo a Robert en tus brazos para abrir la puerta en un instante._

_-Ah, que milagro verlo por aquí Pixis-sama!- un hombre de edad avanzada, calvo y con bigote entro a la casa cuando tu madre lo invito dejando a sus compañeros esperando fuera._

_-Hola preciosa, vaya vaya mira como han crecido tus niños- sus gentiles ojos se posaron en ti y en tu hermanito, lo viste con atención y notaste el uniforme de soldado que vestía- Pero, no vengo de visita, de echo he venido a darte una mala noticia_

_-Pa..pasa algo malo Pixis-sama?- la voz de tu madre tembló, la miraste, su cara estaba pálida y lucia nerviosa._

_-Mami?_

_-Nenita, lleva a tu hermano a la habitación…- te dio un ligero empujón en dirección a tu habitación, caminaste rápidamente, dejaste a tu hermano sobre las sabanas que estaban en el piso y entre cerraste la puerta, dejando un espacio suficiente para ver a tu mama y al soldado._

_-Qué ocurrió?- tu madre parecía al borde del llanto, su angustia le causaba dolor en el pecho- Do...Donde está mi esposo?_

_-Papa?- susurraste, el hombre bajo la mirada, como si pensara en que decir._

_-El día de ayer…el escuadrón del sargento ****** fue atacado por una horda de titanes, solo quedaron 3 sobrevivientes…Querida… tu esposo...perdió ambas piernas en acción- escuchaste un grito de dolor que tu madre dejo salir y luego la viste caer de rodillas llorando, cubría su boca con las manos para no dejar salir sollozos de tristeza- Estará aquí en unas horas._

_-Papa?...- miraste a tu madre en el piso y luego al anciano con bigote, tu labio inferior tembló ligeramente y abriste la puerta- Mama…donde esta papa?_

_Los ojos acuosos de tu madre te miraron con pena, se levantó para poder abrazarte con tanta fuerza que incluso te causo dolor._

_Miraste al hombre nuevamente, el solo hizo el saludo tradicional entre los soldados y se disculpó, salió de tu casa sin decir una sola palabra. Tu madre aflojo su abrazo y entre sollozos te hablo- Prométeme….prométeme…que jamás…que jamás!...saldrás del muro…por favor…nunca..._

_No entendías lo que pasaba realmente, sin embargo algo en tu infantil corazón te dijo que no tenías que responder a esa promesa, pues ya tenías un sueño en mente:_

_Ver el mundo más allá de los muros._

_**ALAS**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

Cruzaste el pasillo en silencio para no despertar a tus compañeros, bajaste las escaleras para poder llegar a la cocina. Apagaste la vela que traías y abriste las ventanas más cercanas a la estufa. El cielo apenas era iluminado por los primeros rayos del sol. Tomaste un par de ollas y las llenaste con agua fresca- Bien..-

Sacas del cajón cercano un cuchillo y algunas cucharas metálicas, lavaste tus manos con agua helada y dentro de una red amarraste tu cabello, te colocaste un mandil y te dispusiste a preparar el desayuno para el escuadrón de Levi y Hanji. Maldijiste a Erwin por hacerte esto, ¡¿cómo mierda una de las mejores líderes de escuadrón había terminado como la cocinera de sus subordinados?!, lanzaste un suspiro de cansancio, esto de tener que ayudar a tus dos compañeros de antaño a cuidar a ese tal Eren, era realmente un dolor de culo horrible.

Lavaste y cortaste unas zanahorias con tranquilidad, lamentarte no haría ninguna diferencia, pero al menos no tenías que encargarte de la limpieza de toda la cabaña como el nuevo escuadrón del enano amargado. Eso estaría aún más jodido. Prendiste la hornilla de la estufa, pero cuando te disponías a poner la oye para preparar las verduras el sonido de la puerta abrirse llamo tu atención, miraste de reojo, la capa colgada en el perchero que estaba a lado de la puerta se balanceaba lentamente, frunciste el ceño y guardaste silencio tomando el cuchillo cercano.

Caminaste lentamente, mirando cada esquina con sigilo…-Sé que estas aquí…entrégate de una vez- susurraste, escuchaste unos pasos a tus espaldas, rápidamente te pusiste bajo la mesa donde apenas entrabas agachada. Unas botas marrones se pusieron frente la estufa, reconociste las botas y te levantaste lentamente para ver a la ladrona de comida- ah...Sasha...me alegra que estés despierta desde temprano.

Frente a ti la chica patata solo vestida con un camisón rosado, saltaba del susto al verse descubierta hurtando algo de comer, cosa que era común en ella-A..Anno…etto…Buenos días?- te dijo con la boca llena de patatas que apenas se estaban cociendo.

-Buenos días…- tomaste a la chica del cabello y la jalaste a la salida trasera en el comedor- LARGO DE MI COCINA MALDITA LADRONA!- de una patada la mandaste a volar para que termino en el pasto- SI CONTINUAS ROBANDO LAS PROVICIONES TE JURO QUE TE PONDRE COMO CARNADA DE TITANES!- con mucha fuerza cerraste la puerta, esa mocosa tendría serios problemas si continuaba haciéndote enojar.

Regresaste a la cocina donde encontraste a alguien poniendo agua para café aun lado de tu olla de verduras, lo reconociste inmediatamente aun cuando su capa de la Legión le cubría la cabeza,…bueno con esa exageradamente baja estatura todos lo reconocían, pero no estaría mal hacerlo enojar a esa hora. Una sonrisa se formó en tu rostro y aun cuando sabias que no te iría nada bien decidiste tomar el riesgo de hacer enojar a tu antiguo líder- Ah! Buenos días Historia-chan! Bienes a ayudarme?- dijiste en tono infantil y burlón- vamos Historia-chan! Que linda te vez esta mañana!- miraste a la persona frente a ti, su cuerpo se tensó al escucharte decir "Historia" nuevamente, casi juraste que un aura demoniaca lo rodeaba mientras se daba la vuelta como su de un espectro se tratase.

-Muy graciosa - tu sonrisa se congelo en tu rostro cuando sus infernales ojos repletos de odio se posaron en ti- Crees que solo por tener el mismo rango voy a permitir que me llames así? Realmente eres una idiota ***_- camino hacia a ti como si un muerto fuese, tu solo te alejaste, borrando tu sonrisa cuando estuvieron frente a frente ya estabas acorralada contra la puerta de la alacena, sentiste tus piernas temblar y un nudo se formó en tu garganta… la imagen de Levi-Heicho con la cara impregnada de odio puro hacia tu persona era realmente intimidante, sentiste como una gota de sudor bajo por tu mejilla y perderse en tu cuello - Sigues siendo la misma mocosa imbécil de aquel entonces…acaso todos los castigos y tus horas de limpieza no te enseñaron a respetarme?!..- te tomo por el cuello de tu blusa y acerco su rostro al tuyo, sentiste su cálido aliento rozar tu nariz, podías jurar que iba a arrancarte la cara con una mordida (lo cual suena patético); acerco sus labios a tu oreja izquierda y te hizo sonrojar levemente, genial! ahora si estabas jodida! Que hiciera eso solo quería decir una cosa.

- Acaso necesito disciplinarte de otra manera...más agresiva?- te hablo en un tono sensual-amenazante, haciendo que tus mejillas se pusieran completamente rojas y dejaste salir tu aliento diciendo algo como "juuvi!".

-NO!..digo..am..n..no es necesario Heicho..Prometo encargarme del aseo de todos los baños como reprimenda…- te alejaste lo más que pudiste de tu "depredador- pervertido" mientras movías las manos de un lado a otro- Perdóneme…fui una grosera- te diste la vuelta para evitar su diabólica mirada de frustración, seguramente se había imaginado un millón de cosas "sucias" para hacer en lo que los novatos despertaban pero ni siquiera pudo lo dejaste besarte.

-Tch, acaso crees que tus viejos trucos te sirven todavía?, ya usaste ese pretexto antes,- No conseguiste alejarte mucho cuando él te abrazo por detrás sorprendiéndote y haciéndote enrojecer nuevamente- y ya no tiene efecto ***_- susurro en tu oído para luego dejar un leve beso en tu nuca- ahora te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores, maldita niña.

Sentiste tu rostro arder cuando termino de hablarte, intentaste zafarte de su agarre, sin embargo él te puso contra la puerta de la alacena pegando su pecho a tu espalda, poniendo una de tus muñecas en tu cintura, haciendo que soltaras un jadeo- No..NO!...no podemos! Suéltame, si alguno de los novatos viene…no…

-Que tiene? No creo que sean tan inocentes para sorprenderse al vernos en esta posición. O en cualquier otra- gruño contra tu oído, comenzando a besar tu cuello dulcemente, parecía completamente calmado ante su comentario, por tu parte sabias que si no le ponías un fin a ese sensual juego terminarías cediendo después de casi 1 sin hacer "algo" de este tema.

-Ya ya fue suficiente Le..!

-¿POR QUE NO VAN A SU HABITACION? La cocina no es para hacer este tipo de cosas- La familiar voz de la loca obsesionada a los titanes los hizo tensarse- vamos Levi, deja a la pobre chica, no es momento para darle duro sabias?- dijo con un tono divertido mientras pasaba al lado tuyo del moreno. Escuchaste al hombre de baja estatura soltar un par de maldiciones antes se dejarte libre, claro que tu le agradeciste internamente a la 4 ojos pues tu rostro estaba por estallar en sonrojo, sobre todo por su ultimo comentario.

-Hanji-san…por favor no diga cosas tan vergonzosas!- chillaste cuando se terminó de servir un café.

-Ahh ya, no es para tanto ****_ tu sabes que bromeo! Jajaja- su risa extraña te hizo calmarte.

-Y bien que vamos a hacer hoy con Eren?- preguntaste mientras ponías platos alrededor de la mesa y Levi ponía los cubiertos- Si no es capaz de controlar su poder para cristalizarse, que se supone que haremos?

-Tendremos que seguir intentando..- escuchaste a la científica decir en un suspiro,- Eren tiene la voluntad, sin embargo el poder que tiene un es un misterio y tal parece que Historia no sabe nada de los titanes en los muros….-

Durante todo este tiempo que estuviste dentro de la legión de reconocimiento jamás llegaste a pensar en que existían personas capaces de transformarse en titanes, el conocer a Eren fue sin duda una sorpresa muy grande, pero te sorprendió mas su forma de ser, que te recordó a tu padre durante tus años de niña cuando vivías en Trost, antes del accidente.

_-Papa, quieres que te traiga alguna cosa? _

_Miraste el interior de la habitación de tus padres, junto a la ventana tu padre miraba el cielo con tristeza y tu sabias porque…te acercaste al lentamente y él te miro con una sonrisa- Hola ***_-su voz era muy serena, como si estuviera en un sueño._

_-Papa…._

_Aquel hombre estaba en una silla de ruedas, había perdido sus piernas en su última expedición 2 años atrás, un titán las había devorado de la atura de las rodillas hacia abajo, ahora jamás podría volver a caminar o usar un equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, perdió su sueño…su razón de vivir en este mundo: El querer liberar a la humanidad para que su familia pudiera ver esos lugares olvidados…y ya no podría cumplir su promesa…. Y eso hacía que se sintiera miserable._

_-Papa…tengo que decirte algo- te sentaste a su lado, en una pequeña silla de madera viendo las flores del balcón, tu madre cambiaba las flores cada año y ahora tenían rosas- El próximo mes partiré al Muro María…para unirme a la Legión de Reconocimiento después de mi entrenamiento….- esperabas algún tipo de queja o negativa por parte de tu progenitor, en cambio este miraba las rosas tras el vidrio como si nada- Pap…._

_-Entiendo perfectamente mi princesa….-dijo poniendo una mano sobre tu cabeza con dulzura_

_-No vas a decirme que cometo un erro o algo así?_

_-No y sabes por qué? Pues yo también me fui a entrenar a los 12 años…supongo que es de familia. Claro que a tu madre no le gustara la idea…_

_-Tienes razón…_

_-Pelea con todas tus fuerzas, no dejes que el miedo te domine entiendes?- su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente, y algunas lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos- Si tienes miedo…puedes unirte a cualquier otra Legión…puedes volver a casa si lo deseas…te estaremos esperando siempre- lagrimas saladas corrieron por sus mejillas, se encorvo un poco y pego tu cabeza a su hombro- Te amamos hija…por favor….regresa a casa cuando tengas miedo….si estas insegura tu…_

_-Está bien papa…- terminaste el abrazo y secaste las lágrimas del hombre- yo estaré bien. Yo cumpliré la promesa…- le sonreíste cálidamente- Yo les mostrare el mundo más allá de las murallas…_

_Al mes siguiente te fuiste de casa sin hacer algún ruido, para llegar al puerto de Trost donde los cadetes que deseaban comenzar a ser soldados tenían la oportunidad de ayudar en el bien común._

-Buenos días a todos- el cadete Arlet llego al final para desayunar, sentándose junto a sus amigos como siempre.

Tú estabas sentada junto a Hanji que comía y hablaba con su escuadrón sobre los experimentos "serios" que intentaría ese día. Levi solo le lanzaba miradas de asco y una que otra grosería para que dejase de hablar con la boca llena.

½ hora más tarde todos estaban listos para partir al bosque y comenzar con la jornada de experimentos, sin embargo al querer salir a los establos sentiste unas manos posarse en tus ojos y boca para arrastrarte a una habitación desocupada y acorralarte contra la pared. Sabias de antemano quien era.

-Qued estasd haciendo?- La mano de tu opresor aún estaba en tu boca y no dejaba salir las palabras con claridad. El moreno solo te miro fijamente, haciendo que tu pulso se acelerara.-Heidchouu?

-Por qué has estado ignorándome los últimos días?- te dijo cortante, pero tenía toda la razón del mundo. Desde que llegaron a esa cabaña en medio de la nada casi no conversaban aun cuando tenían un tiempo a solas después de la cena, en cuanto a la intimidad…bueno solo un par de veces.- Contéstame ***…!

Te quito su mano de tus labios para dejarte hablar- Que le sucede? Solo porque no hablamos con frecuencia no quiere decir que lo esté ignorando, además tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender no Hei…- él te interrumpió antes de que terminaras.

-Déjate de pendejadas ****_, sabes muy bien que tengo razón y no puedes excusarte con el trabajo, ahora contesta… Por qué me estas ignorando?

Estabas por darle una respuesta, sin embargo cierta chica rubia los interrumpió para partir, te sentiste aliviada al ser salvada de tan incómoda situación. Si tan solo Levi supiera todo lo que tenías en la cabeza seguramente te diría algo como: "Tch, mocosa idiota….ya hablamos de eso muchas veces" o "Si eres una jodida líder de escuadrón no tienes que disculparte o seguirte lamentando!" o algo por el estilo.

Antes de salir de la cabaña te susurro algo rápidamente, haciéndote enojar y gritarle:

-**Dans tes rêves! NAIN MAL**- a lo que solo hizo una retorcida sonrisa que aterrorizo Sasha y a Jean que lograron verlo.

_-"Pero como no lamentarme"- _Pensaste mientras cabalgaban a una pequeña llanura en medio del bosque- "Tengo gran parte de la culpa…sus muertes….y el comandante…otra vez. Cometí errores…".

Te sentías cansada, el estrés de las últimas semanas no te dejaba concentrarte completamente y mezclándolo con las horribles pesadillas que te estaban quitando el sueño, parecía que en cualquier momento caerías sin fuerza en cualquier lugar. Llegaron al lugar y Eren se puso a transformarse alrededor de 4 veces hasta que se quedó completamente inconsciente; durante todo ese tiempo te encargaste de sacarlo de su cuerpo de titán con ayuda de su "hermana". Pero aun con todo el esfuerzo de aquella tarde, los avances del joven cadete fueron en vano, pues no podía cristalizar ninguna parte de su cuerpo, jodiendo a Hanji, a Levi y a ti de paso.

-Esto no está funcionando…- susurraste un poco molesta, ya llevaban 2 semanas sin ningún avance con el chico titán y las provisiones se agotaban con rapidez.

-Hora de regresar!- Hanji también estaba cansada estresada y preocupada, no solo por Eren, sino por la seguridad de todos. Hace días que los seguían desde lejos y los observaban desde la distancia más segura que esos malditos religiosos podían podían.

El regreso fue tranquilo, ningún inconveniente se cruzó y llegaron a la cabaña nuevamente al anochecer.

Todos con suma pena (menos Levi) se metieron a bañar con agua fría, pues no tenían tiempo de calentarla como en otras Bases de la Legión. Salieron temblando de frio y corrieron a su habitación para abrigarse lo más rápido que pudo.

Una vez bañada y cambiada recalentaste la sopa que sobro del desayuno y les diste las buenas noches a tus compañeros sin cenar como Eren Mikasa y Armin lo habían echo hace un rato.. A diferencia de otras ocasiones Hanji no insistió en que te quedaras a acompañarlos, esta vez te miro con ojos picaros y dijo algo bastante vergonzoso en su antiguo idioma natal que gracias a las diosas, solo tú lo pudiste entender ya que con el tiempo que llevabas al lado del sargento te habías aprendido una que otra palabrita a diferencia de los novatos que preguntaron el significado de la frase: _**s'amuser ce soir et ne pas faire de bruit, non?*. **_Menos mal que el sargento había ido a "cagar" como decía el, de lo contrario ya tendría sus botas sobre la cara de la científica.

-Hanji-san! **arrêter de dire des choses indecentes***!- Le gritaste con la cara tan colorada como el tomate que estaba comiendo entre risas, saliste disparada a tu habitación para encerrarte y pasar otra noche de pesadillas después de que se te bajara la vergüenza. Claro que esa era tu intención hasta que sentiste al Heicho caminando detrás de ti como un asesino serial tras su víctima- amm… buenas noches?- Dijiste lo más tonto del mundo, cosa que él no respondió pues para cuando te diste cuenta ya estabas por entrar a tu habitación para cerrarla con llave, y el ágilmente de un momento a otro ya te tenia contra el colchón blanco de tu cama con las muñecas aprisionadas sobre tu cabeza y con la puerta cerrada de una patada.

-Ahora me dirás que te pasa?- se encontraba sobre ti, apoyado en sus brazos y rodillas, aprisionando tu cuerpo de una manera extremadamente lujuriosa. Traía solamente un pantalón negro y su camisa tenia los primeros 3 botones desabrochados dejando ver una suculenta vista de su bien formado pecho.

-No me pasa nada en especial….- desviaste la mirada a la almohada, sentías tus mejillas rojas y tu cuerpo entero temblaba ligeramente…

Joder como era posible que te pusieras así!? Ya tenían algún tiempo haciendo el amor! Porque aun te avergonzaba tenerlo de esta manera?- A si que por favor quítate.

-Como si quisieras que me quitara, ya tienes la cara tan roja , mocosa- bufo acercando sus labios a los tuyos- Además te dije que iba a disciplinarte.

Te beso con dulzura que poco a poco fue cambiando a ser un beso lleno de deseo y lujuria que apenas y tenías tiempo a corresponder como de debía. Con tus manos ya libres, recorriste su ancha y bien formada espalda, acariciaste sus brazos y pasaste tus manos por su corta cabellera negra. El, por su parte pasó sus manos por debajo de tu blusa para acariciar tu piel lentamente, haciéndote suspirar.

-Le..Levi…- dejaste salir un pequeño gemido cuando paso su mano debajo de tu sostén, masajeándolo lentamente- ena..no..perver…tido.- el aire comenzaba a faltarte y llevaste tus manos a su camisa para desabrochar los botones faltantes.

-Hump- te sonrió ligeramente para luego despojarte de la blusa y arrancarte el sostén, haciéndote sonrojar aún mas (si eso era posible)- Levanta los brazos y guárdate todos los gritos oíste?, si llego a escucharte gritar el castigo durara toda la noche…- como amabas ese tono sensual cuando te hablaba pero lo que no amabas era cuando cumplía sus amenazas.

-Si señor- pero aun asi, amabas ser castigada, era uno de tus juegos favoritos- Ah! Hey cuidado…- pero el no lo veía solamente como un juego.

-Te dije que guardaras silencio, pedazo de basura…- frunció en ceño y te arrebato los pantalones en un parpadeo para luego posar una de sus manos en tu intimidad aun protegida por tus bragas- ahora tendrás que resistir el castigo hasta el amanecer.

Mordiste tu labio inferior cuando sentiste sus dedos sobre la tela y acariciarte lenta y tortuosamente, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba tus pechos- Ah..mal..di..cion…

-Ahora contéstame…que rayos te pasa?- soltó su boca de repente cuando bajo tu prenda íntima y jugaba con tu carne ya sensible y húmeda.

-Qu..que..amm…ah…no…te…tengo…na..ah…da- dijiste haciendo el más grande esfuerzo que podías ocultando tus gemidos en tu garganta. El solo te miro serio y acelero el movimiento de sus dedos sobre tu intimidad, haciéndote morderte la muñeca para que nadie se enterara de lo que hacían en esa habitación.

-Le.. Levi…ya.. no. .ah…nhg..por… ah!- cerraste los ojos con fuerza cuando introdujo un dedo en tu interior y comenzaba a pellizcar tus pezones, lo sentiste recostarse sobre ti y decirte que si no le decías lo que quería no te daría "eso" en toda la noche.- perver…ah..tido….ya…que…no..ah, ah..ten…ah…nada, Ah!- sentiste un segundo dedo en tu interior para ser seguido por un tercero que te hizo soltar un gritillo y callarte con una almohada. Pequeñas lágrimas de placer se acumularon en tus ojos cuando el mordió tu oreja.

-Pues entonces será una noche muy larga, no lo crees Líder de escuadrón..****_..?- dijo divertido tu nombre cuando vio que intentabas alcanzar su pantalón con desesperación, paso su lengua por tu pecho izquierdo y luego el contrario. Esa sin duda sería una noche de tortura, pero un poco de esto de vez en cuando no hacía daño, sobretodo porque los dos estuvieron bajo mucha presión tras la "caída" del Muro Rose, la muerte de Mike y Nanaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos de verte al límite detuvo el juego de sus dedos dentro de ti para bajar su pantalón y rosar su intimidad con su miembro.

-Vas a hablar?

-Ah! Que no tengo..na..AH!- apretaste las sabanas y ahogaste un gemido cuando lo sentiste entrar en ti con lentitud.-He..hei…ahmm.

Te beso con dulzura mientras comenzaba con un vaivén de caderas lento, lo envolviste con tus brazos y pusiste tus piernas alrededor de su cintura para mayor comodidad.

-Yo…yo…no pude…hacer algo..para salvar… a tu equipo…-susurraste contra su oído y el solamente aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas.- Per…perdo…ah

Nuevamente recargo su pero sobre sus palmas para verte a la cara- Ya te pareces a ese idiota de Eren, lamentándote cuando bien sabes que no fue tu culpa….cualquier cosa podía pasar-te tomo de la nuca haciendo que ambos permanecieran sentados, tu sobre sus caderas y el con una magnifica vista de tus pechos,- pero me alegra que regresaras con vida…al menos…aun puedo tenerte junto a mi…

Al escucharlo callaste su gemidos y lo hiciste recostarse nuevamente sobre ti- Levi….-

-Dilo otra vez- te dijo hundiendo su cabeza en tu cuello.

-Levi…gracias...ah!

Las embestidas tomaron más velocidad, inconscientemente clavaste tus uñas en su espalda y el mordió tu oreja haciendo que gimieras más y más alto, con unas cuantas embestidas más llegaste al límite, gimiendo su nombre contra su cuello y el salió de ti para llegar a su orgasmo y soltar tu nombre en un gemido. Regulando sus respiraciones se recostó al lado tuyo y acaricio tus mejillas- No fue tu culpa, no fue culpa de nadie, así que quita esa actitud a menos de que quieras que te castigue en otro lugar maldita mocosa.

-Sí, discúlpeme- lo abrazaste y el te correspondió cerrando los ojos, hundiéndose ambos en un sueño sin pesadillas después de tanto tiempo, sin sospechar el trio de novatos de Shinganshina habían escuchado el erotico espectáculo desde sus habitaciones no tan lejanas a ustedes.

-Oh Dios Santo- dijo el castaño de ojos esmeralda con la mirada pegada al techo.

-…..- La chica de cabellos negros y bufanda roja intentaba controlar sus impulsos y no ir a la habitación de su "hermano" y hacer algo de lo que se iba a arrepentir.-Eren..

-..Oh...- por su parte el chico rubio estaba hecho bolita en una esquina de su habitación, arrepintiéndose de haberse ido a la cama temprano.

(en el siguiente capítulo recordaran su tiempo como soldados antes de ser las amantes de Rivaille)

LO LAMENTO! PERDON EN VERDAD! NO ME DI CUENTA DE LO MAL QUE HABIA QUEDADO LA PRIMERA VEZ! BUUUAAA YA LO EDITE A VER SI LES GUSTA!

La sorpresa es la imagen de portada! Miren miren! (si no está completa, métanse a mi Facebook y la encontraran pues es mi foto de portada XD)

También subiré la de esclava y mi pequeño cascarrabias.

LES MANDO UN BESO CON MMUUUCCHHHOOO SUEÑO Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!


End file.
